Memories and a Promise
by Katgurl89
Summary: Harry found a dairy in the libary while looking for something for homework. He found out the dairy was written by Tom Riddle, Dumbledore and his onwn greatgranddaughter. This story tells the story of how Tom became the evil he is today.Ch 2 is up.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Harry cursed Professor Snape for extra homework to find the perfect potion to change your voice to any person you knows to sound like them. As Harry looked around the library, he thought of his best friends who were in the common room starting their homework from different classes. As Harry looked around the section where no one really goes, in the back of the library where it contains the most boring and not useful books in the wizarding world, he found a very old and red book that looked almost to break any seconded. He took it out to find it brownish-red, and worn with age and use as well wrinkled. It looked to contain to about four hundred pages worth of writing as he opened the book to find it to be a journal.  
  
_December 1, 1957  
  
Good evening reader,  
  
If you happen to come by this book and read it, I hope you read it wisely and respectfully. This journal contains the most important event that has ever fallen in all of history of the magical world and if you read this from the beginning to the end, you will know how Lord Voldemort became the man he was.  
_  
Harry stopped read and blinked and reread the line again and knew he wasn't seeing things when he was the word Lord Voldemort. He felt his hear beat faster and faster as he sat down on the floor and read the first page again.  
  
_Now, to begin with, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I wrote this book after the death of my granddaughter as well when Voldemort was born. This story will hold the entry from my side of the story as well my granddaughter and Voldemort. The Voldemort you know and feared will be known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, a normal wizard who attended Hogwarts at seventeen. Each event has happened in this world as well the next for you experience it and if you didn't, then I wish you lucked for you might need it.  
This book has cost me dearly for it pains me to write this even of how my granddaughter was killed as well betrayed by the hand of her most trusted of her heart. Now, I must begin and it starts out when my granddaughter was in her sixth year of Hogwarts as Voldemort in his seventh and final year.  
Now please read on and find out how the story began and how it ended.  
_  
Albus Dumbledore Harry stopped reading for a moment before he closed his eyes as he thought of Dumbledore's words. So this book was written in his own hands as well his words. Harry thought and sighed as he turned the page to begin the story of how Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort.

**

* * *

Please review and tell me if I should continue on with the stroy. **


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
**Catherine Evergreen  
  
September 1, 1954  
  
9:45 A.M.  
King's Cross Station at platform nine and three quarters  
**  
The name is Catherine Evergreen here and writing on the train this moment, waiting for my best friends from Ravencalw and Huffinpuff. I'll be starting my sixth year at Hogwarts in the House of Gryffindor and wished the train would start moving! I swear, I thought I would die to death with boredom waiting for my friends when I looked out the window and saw Him.  
He is the most beautiful creature I have ever-lay eyes as well the coolest person on earth! He stood straight and tall with his silky black hair that was the color of the night sky with his beautiful fair skin. He has the most extraordinary eyes I have ever lay eyes on with his emerald green eyes that has it's own fire as well his handsome sculpture features that could make an artist weep upon his beauty. He had board shoulders and has slender built body but I could tell that under his black school robes that it was all muscles that holds a body for an athletic runner.  
He was wearing his school robes as if it were expensive with his eyes searching the crowd and when I saw his house symbol on his chest, I sighed and looked away and thought of him again.  
His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the schools head boy and the boy who saved the school from the monster that was killing and murdering the Muggle born witches and wizards as well the wizards and witches that was born a squib. When I found out the deaths at school, I was terrible frightened because I was half-Muggle and worried I was going to be next but that never happened since Tom captured the murder.  
When I found out it was Hagrid though, everyone at Gryffindor was surprised because I knew Hagrid since he was in his first year and even though he breaks the rules and dose odd things, he was an OK guy. No body thought he would be a killer until everyone saw the huge monster! It was very scary and when he was expelled I wanted to run to Tom and hug him for saving us but then I saw grandfather looking at Tom oddly and resisted the urge to hug him.  
After that, well, the girls are seeing him differently as well my House, even though he's in Slytherin and wondered why they bother with him. Well, everyone see him as a hero and he's good looking and great in everything but I only see him as a normal looking guy. He maybe in all his glory and greatness but he still normal, even if he is gifted with a lot of magic and great in everything.

I look out the window again and see a bunch of girls from most of the four houses surround him, talking nonstop and spotted one of my friend, Helga Hill from Huffinpuff and another of my friend name Sintia Lavender of Gryffindor and wondered why they didn't stop by and say hello to me? I shook my head at the thought and returned to being bored, waiting for my friends to come in and thinking they'll be here any moment now seeing Tom Riddle.  
  
_Fifteen minutes later..._  
  
Goddamnit! When will Helga stop puppy eyeing Tom already, I bet he's probably bored half to death and feels embarrassed and the train will be leaving in ten minutes! Right this moment I want to close this journal and march right out there and grab that idiot and lecture Helga about common sense about her pride for trying to get Tom to look at her. As I look out the window again though, I saw that Tom was smiling a lot and was nodding and laughing and when I look into his green eyes, I saw that his eyes were different. They weren't fiery green and as bright and beautiful as I saw them at the beginning, they were just plain looking green like any normal looking green eyes. As I look closely, I realized what I was seeing! A Shadow! It's a clone of a persons shadow, copying what Tom would do while the real one was wondering around somewhere, doing whatever he pleased. I so want to find Tom and ask him how he did that because I read all kinds of books about magic, charms, spells, whatever and even though I read about them, I never got a chance to try any of them because some of them belong to the dark arts. As I write this down in this book, I heard a sound at the door and turned to look into emerald green eyes.

* * *

**Tom Riddle  
  
September 1, 1984  
  
10: 30 PM  
Bedroom  
**  
I never had a use to write in this book since the other book contains my sixteen year-old self, I might as well use this book to write about the things that are going on. The bad things that happen on my day while I was trying to get on the train is the annoying screaming girls, surrounding me like some kind of prize. I almost use the Cruciatus Curse to make them go away when I got control over my temper and used a Shadow Charm to make them follow my shadow while I quickly got on the train. 

As I got on the train, I was looking for an empty compartment while on the fifth try, I looked inside to find a girl with very pretty hair as well a pretty face write in a leather bond book, guessing it would be a journal or something. She looked to be in her sixth year with flowing brown hair down her back as well over her right shoulder. Her eyes were sky blue with a twinkle in her eyes with a very pretty face with a small nose and kissable red lips. High Cheekbones and skin that was white as a white rose petal. She has a slender neck as well as slender body and long boned fingers as she moved her quell across the book, writing in perfect cursive.

To me she looked absolutely beautiful with her eyes following the writing across the book. I just stood there, staring at her because she was so very pretty to me that I caught my breath as the sun bathed upon her loveliness. I must have made a noise because she looked up suddenly and turned those beautiful blue eyes on me, her mouth slightly parted when she met my eyes. We were frozen like this for an eternity, just looking at each other as she looked at me with wonder in her blue eyes. I noticed her hair was sliding like silk over her shoulder to fall back over her back. I wanted to hold those silky stands of her brown hair in my hands and feel that softness flows through my fingers. Then she blinked and the staring was over as she set her mouth into a line of annoyance as if I annoyed her.

"Is there something I could help you with?" she asked and I felt her lovely voice that was like angle talking to me as I stood straighter and looked at her.

"No, just wondering if this compartment was free was all" I replied and she wrinkled her brows in confusion as she looked at me.

"As you can see, this is already taken" she informed me and she closed her journal with the quill inside and put her hands over the black cover.

"Yes I can see that" I murmured as I studied her from head to toe and I drank in the blush on her checks to make her more prettier as she said again in her light musical voice.

"Well, as you can see, this compartment is already taken so would you please..." she trailed off as I felt someone poke me on one shoulder to find a tall girl with light blond hair, blue eyes with fair skin with a very pretty face and slender built body as she looked up at him with annoyance. I looked at her house symbol to see she was a Ravenclaw.

"Iz there something you need, Slither'in?" she asked in a cool tone that was heavily accented and guessing she was French.

"No just seeing if this was free is all Ravenclaw" I replied just as coolly as her voice and her blue eyes harden.

"Gabriella, it's OK, he only asked if it was free was all" the pretty girl in the compartment said and turned to find her standing, looking at me to her friend and as I looked at her symbol of which house she's in, I saw that she was in Gryffindor.

"Well iz isn't op'in for th likez of 'im" she replied and her voice was very cold and I understood what she said even if her English was a bit confusing.

"Is there something wrong?" asked an unfamiliar voice and all three of us turned to find a pretty red head with a slender body and cream colored skin standing there, her brown eyes huge when she looked at me.

"Nothing" said the girl in the compartment and pulled me away from her two friends, I looked at the red head's crest and saw she belonged at Huffinpuff. "I'll be back!" she called to her friends while the French girl looked angry and the red head looked even more confused.

When we were about out of hearing as well seeing distance she let go of my arm and looked up at me, her eyes nervous as well as troubled. "Um, sorry for the trouble since my friends are a bit...well you know."

I do know since all kinds of the houses at Hogwarts hated the Slytherin and wondered why she isn't cold as the French girl was to me. "So what's your name?" I asked as we walked down the corridor together.

"Oh" she said in surprised and looked up at me and gave me a very small smile from her lovely lips of hers. "My name is Catherine Evergreen of Gryffindor" she replied and returned walking, looking for an empty compartment for myself.

So my guess was right since she and her little two friends were the amazing trios at school; the three different girls from three different houses.

"Well, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle" and Catherine looked up at me, her lips partly parted at his name and gave a small gentle smile, a smile I would always dream about tonight as I write this. When we found a compartment, she helped me put my stuff in and when the train started moving, she lingered at the door as I walked her out, trying to savor the moment with her as she is about to depart.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you something when we were alone" she said as she stood at the entrance to the hallway. She folded her hands behind her back and looked nervously down at the floor, her bottom lips between her even white teeth.

"What is it?" I asked as she finally looked up at me with her sky blue eyes that virginally looked familiar that I could not place my finger on at the moment.

"Well, I know this might be a bit personal, but I wanted to know how you did that Shadow spell" she said and I just looked at her, wondering how she knew about that spell. "Since," she continued as I just looked at her. "I read a lot of books about charms, spells, incantations, the like when I was younger and still am and I heard about this spell when reading The Arts of Shadows by Linda Hackins and I got interested in the topic and wanted to know how to do it but then it was something about the dark arts and the only person who knew about this magic was my grandfather and he wouldn't tell me or teach me."

"I could teach you," I said so I could listen to her talk again since I noticed that when she stopped, she looked very nervous and scared. She brightens a little but still looked nervous as she gave me one of her small weak little smiles. "Oh that would be wonderful," she replied and she smiled again only more brightly and more emotions and it appeared in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Then I'll teach you tomorrow after dinner lets say, six" I said and we agreed and I watch her walked away with a wave and watch her until she was out of sight. Later on that night as I lay here in my bed writing this, it just accrued to me what I'm feeling for this girl, Catherine Evergreen.

This is the first time I ever felt something for a girl, a girl who looks at me with not awe, adoration, desire, anything the girls in this school dose to me ever since I got here. But something of a kindred sprit that acknowledges me as an equal, everything I have ever wanted from someone special to me. Everything about her was perfect and lovely of an angle, her hair, lips, skin, eyes, body, everything about her is perfect. I want to get to know everything about her. Where she's from, what's her favorite food, her favorite books, spells, music, time of year, day, everything. Tomorrow, when I teach her how to make a shadow, I'm going to get to know her more and if I could make her know me better, maybe, just maybe, our little partnership might grow to something I been wishing for ever since I lay eyes on her this morning.

* * *

**Catherine Evergreen  
  
Same day  
  
9:15 PM  
  
Gryffindor common room**  
  
Anyways, continuing my day at the train, it was same like last year, talking about our summer only thing is, we didn't talk about our summer vacation, and we talked about Tom on the way to school.  
  
When I returned to where my things were at as well my friends, Gabriella was on me the moment I opened the door.  
  
"Why iz it th't you tal'c to th't boy Cath'i'ri'nee?" she asked me as I returned to my seat and regarded my two friends. Helga was sitting next to the window, looking at me with envy since I just talked to Tom and walked with him. I knew all about her having a huge crush on him but I still don't get it since she's dating Thomas Redwood from my house and he's the most handsomest boy in our house as well the best Quidditch member ever and the team's leader.  
  
"Because you guys were being so mean to him" I said as I went back to my old seat and watch Gabriella take a seat across from me, her icy blue eyes sharp and hard as she looked at me.  
  
"Wee, ar' mean to 'im becuze he iz inn Sli'ther'in" Gabriella replied hotly as I shook my head and looked out the window.  
  
"But it doesn't matter if he's from another house or not, he's like everyone else, he's just in another house. Look at you, you're in Ravenclaw and you're my friend and were in different houses," I said as I looked at my friend.  
  
"Tru' vary tru', but't he iz in th't bad blood house, th' houze th't turnz all wiz'rid int'u bad peep'ul, th't iz riz'in why ol' th' houzez iz againz't th't bad houze" Gabriella said as she looked at me, her icy blue eyes softening a little.  
  
"Cath'i'ri'nee, I know wat'z iz lik tu bee in thiz situation sin'se wee ar' friendz, no? But't I'mm worri' ab'ut y'u of your saf'ty, no? I'vee do not lik it 'i'fee he iz involved for he iz dangerous around you. He is sum'oni' I do not tru'ze az, how do y'u say...friend. I know y'u are worri' ab'ut hiz feelings becuze he iz from a diff'rnt houze but't plez promize me th't you would not tal'c to 'im, no?"  
  
I looked out the window, listening to her words and thought of Tom and knew what I'm going to say I'm going to regret greatly for the rest of my life. For when I said this, there was a shadow in the room when I said this and knew this was going to happen for a long time and something I would greatly regret.  
  
"I promise" I lied and that was my first lie and the only lie I ever did because I never lie. I may have told half-truths and say anything at all but I have never lied in my whole entire life. My grandfather taught me that when you lie, it would affect you greatly if you told a big or little lie. But I lied to my friend and she was my first friend as well as Helga and she too was listening and I lied to her too.  
  
Gabriella took my word as her own because she knew I didn't lie and that is something I regret because later on tomorrow, I'm going to see him anyways, weather I like it or not.  
  
When we got off the train and went to the great hall, I saw Tom leading the first years to the great hall and stand with the Perfects and other Head boys and Head girls. I just couldn't look away from his beauty and wondered why Gabriella didn't like him, I know he's in a different house and all but still, it's like she has a big grudge against him or something.  
  
Oh well, it's something I will never know because it's something that's neither for me nor for her to go into now.  
  
Everything went smoothly and cheerfully as normal like every year, first years were shorted into different houses and everyone ate cheerfully, Professor Dippit told everyone about the rules and my grandfather telling everyone that we have a new teacher in potions and then off to bed we go.  
  
As I was on my way Gryffindor tower, my grandfather stopped me as I was talking about my summer to Penelope Parkson and Jenny Anderson, my fellow Gryffindor friends as well my roommates and sixth year friends.  
  
"Catherine, may I see you a moment" said my grandfather as he walked up to me. My friends also turned with me and they both said formally and respectfully.  
  
"Good evening Professor Dumbledore" they said together and he smiled at them, a twinkle like my own in his eyes.  
  
"Hello ladies" he greeted them as he stood before us, tall and old as he was every year. I smiled at him and I turned to my friends and told them I'll see them at the Gryffindor tower. When they left, I was alone with my grandfather in the hallway. "I just wanted to ask you how was your trip my dear" he said to me and I smiled at him again, only gentle and more softly since he always asked me how my trip went every year.  
  
"Oh, just the same as last year grandfather is all" I said to him and he pat my head and he smiled down at me, a twinkle in his eyes that are mirror image of my own.  
  
"Well, be careful now" and he turned and left me and I watch him walked away and turned and walked into the common room and started writing in this book this moment.  
  
There's nothing left to write but that tomorrow, I'm going t go see Tom and it's going to be mostly like every other day at Hogwarts except that I'm going to be seeing Tom tomorrow, learning how to make Shadows.

* * *

So how was it? please tell me if it's good or not? Review! 


End file.
